


Le plus important

by LizziO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, J'essaie de faire justice aux deux relations, Je sais pas trop comment décrire ça, pas vraiment angst, pas vraiment de Johnlock mais ça pourrait être lu comme tel, spoilers sur un peu toute la série, vous savez ce qui s'est passé après le départ de l'avion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziO/pseuds/LizziO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On pourrait croire que le plus important serait cette phrase,lancée par une voix trafiquée sur tous les écrans d'Angleterre. Mais pas pour eux. Pour eux le plus important, c'est cette autre phrase, cause d'un meurtre et du départ d'un avion. </p><p>"Je veux tout ce que vous avez sur Mary Morstan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plus important

**Author's Note:**

> Ma 2eme fic. J'en suis assez fière, même avec le style étrange. J'ai un two-shot sur Anderson qui dort dans mon ordi depuis 2015, je bloque sur la 2ème partie. J’espère que j'arriverai à le poster un jour.

_Did you miss me ?_

 

La phrase qui fait trembler l'Angleterre.

 

Une phrase qui fait plier un gouvernement, revenir un avion. Cela paraît être l'événement le plus important de toute cette histoire.

Et ça l'est. D'un point de vue général, à l'échelle d'un pays, bien sûr ça l'est.

Mais d'un point de vue plus personnel, celui de deux personnes, l'une assise dans cet avion, et l'autre restée à l'aéroport, regardant son ami partir, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Non, le plus important pour ces deux personnes, c'est la cause du départ de cette avion. Le meurtre de Charles Augustus Magnussen. Et plus précisément, la raison de ce crime.

 

_« Je veux tout ce que vous avez sur Mary Morstan. »_

 

Oh, bien sûr, on pourra dire ce qu'on veut, que Sherlock avait tiré pour protéger l'État, car comme l'avait expliqué Magnussen, en tenant Mary, il tenait Mycroft et par extension, l'Angleterre.

Il y a sûrement une part de vérité dans ce raisonnement, et c'est cette version que retiendra le monde, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Non, car à une époque, jamais Sherlock n'aurait tiré. Pas par conviction morale, non, ce n'est pas son genre. Simplement parce que Magnussen n'était, comme il le disait, qu'un « homme d'affaires ». Un homme haïssable certes, un pourri se servant d'informations confidentielles pour avoir du pouvoir. Mais un homme comme on en trouvait des milliers sur Terre. Il n'avait pas de plan machiavélique pour conquérir le monde, ou autre chose du même genre. Et personne ne peut rien contre ces gens là. Pas même Sherlock, qui d'ailleurs, se fiche bien des querelles de pouvoir qui agitent les hautes sphères. Non, Sherlock n'aurait eu aucune raison de le tuer.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui avait changé ? 

_John._

Voilà ce qui avait changé.

John, qui avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un ouragan, sans prévenir . John, qui de colocataire était devenu un collègue, puis un ami. John, qui avait été le premier à lui accorder sa confiance, et à se soucier de lui. John, qui était resté à ses côtés, malgré tous ses défauts,son manque de tact, son odieux caractère et sa manie de se croire au dessus de tout le monde.

John, qui avait été un des seuls à croire en lui quand Moriarty l'avait fait passer pour un imposteur.  John, qui avait pleuré sa disparition. John, qui l'avait frappé, à son retour. John, qui l'avait pardonné.

John, qui l'avait choisi comme témoin, lui, son meilleur ami, l'une des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

John, qui lui avait fait comprendre que ses actes avaient des conséquences.  John, qui lui avait appris que les sentiments n'étaient pas une faiblesse, mais leur plus grande force.

John, qui avait épousé Mary. Mary, dont Sherlock avait eu peur qu'elle le remplace. Mary, qui avait tout fait pour préserver l'amitié de John et Sherlock. Mary, qui rendait John heureux. Mary, que Sherlock avait fini par considérer comme une amie.

Mary, qui n'était pas Mary.

Mary, qui avait les avait trahis.

Mary, qui avait tiré sur Sherlock.

Mary, la tueuse à gages.

Mary, A.G.R.A.

Mais A.G.R.A, qui aimait John.

A.G.R.A, à qui Mary Watson, convenait.

John, à qui Mary Watson convenait.

John et Mary, enfin, qui méritaient de vivre sans que l'ombre du passé de celle ci ne vienne entacher leur bonheur.

John et Mary, pour qui Sherlock était heureux de se sacrifier.

_« Je veux tout ce que vous avez sur Mary Morstan. »_

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis sur Tumblr, à madcuriositea


End file.
